The Rainbow Village
by ghostsouls
Summary: A plane carrying international passengers crash lands on a mysterious island, untouched by human hands. Full of amazing foreign creatures and plants. In desperate struggles for survival they begin fight for land, power and riches. In life or death scenarios, could these once sane, innocent people turn this utopia into a twisted dystopia? Human AU Blood warning
1. Red

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.~ Judy Garland, The Wizard of Oz

* * *

**~Ivan~**

Before me, lay a vortex of red.

Not just any red, that horrifying hellish red that blinded your eyes when you looked at it.

My vision was filled with that red.

It was so very odd, one minute we were at the top of the atmosphere, sitting, watching, waiting… The next our stomachs were flipped upside-down and all we could see was bewildering, spine-chilling visions of colour.

Tripping and spinning landscapes of colour. First I saw the colour of white. A colour associated with angels, life and purity. I guess that wasn't true anymore …it was the colour which foresaw incoming fatal injury, or your ultimate demise. Second came the colour of red, the colour of hell, flames and the underworld. This one felt accurate for sure. It was a quick flash of what was to happen, or what should have happened. Visions of a new home, a new life after your death! Finally, appeared the shade of black. Black is a shade, not a colour, but it is surely grimmer than all the colours combined together. Black was the shade of the night; endings and scars. That's what I think now anyway…

After some time of piercing darkness, my mind came back around. How long had I laid unconscious? Was it an hour? Perhaps a day? Even a whole week? My eyes felt heavy and groggy. I smelt something, it was salty and sick. Something around me felt cold, freezing. It felt as if it was trying to consume me, to drag me under, but I must not let it win. Voided and Numb, I waited for my brain to reconnect. I wanted everything inside me to light up once again. To shine, to feel sweet life.

Ivan, please wake up!

Calling to myself, the world outside me awakened. I found myself gazing at a sky I had never seen before. The sky looked like a scattered artist's canvas, painted with a deep grey brush. The stars looked like empty spaces, yet to be painted. There was water below me, foreign waters perhaps man has yet to see, or feel. It laid deep green, as the colour of nausea. If no man had touched this water, how could it feel so polluted? My thoughts where scrambled. I laid there and looked around, perplexed. Where was this place? I saw nothing, nothing but water and wooden crates. I had no idea what the crates were carrying... What was in the hold of that plane? The plane had crashed and I had almost died.

That's all I knew.

I heard sudden whispers, had my sisters come? Are my sisters alive? My mind gained back some hope that it had lost…  
"Ivan! Is that you there?!" it had to be Katyusha's voice, it had to be.  
I saw her in the distance as a faint figure; she began to run towards me. Her footsteps splashed as the grim water scattered and fled. Her breathing was heavy like she had been searching for a long time. After some time of frantic sprinting in the horrifying waves, she was finally close enough to see in some clarity.

Her clothing was scattered, frayed. Her shirt was torn and nearly drenched to the core with unruly forest green water. Her light blue eyes darted continuously back and forth, startled. Her silvery grey hair reflected on the painted ashen skies of the late evening. I wanted to call out my name, I wanted to tell her I was here, but I was just too weak. I tried to open my mouth, to speak, not a sound came out. Just a cough a, bloody, ghoulish cough. A thick stream of grotesque jade liquid poured out from the depths of my throat. My throat, dry of the bilious salts which infected it. I spluttered unto the ground, leaving a nauseating puddle to combine with the equally nauseating water. I coughed a cough so loud that the forbidding water below me rippled in distress.

"Ivan!" Her expression was bright and jovial. Perhaps, there was hope for me after all. I could view her face close up now. Her eyes were fixed into her skull; her pupils were small and shocked. Her face was bright garnet and covered in sweat and confusion; she looked just as bewildered as I was.

She looked so extremely worried for me, she held out her small hand reaching for mine. My body shacking all over, I slowly and feebly reached out mine. Smiling delicately, with her grief hidden on the inside "Come on, Ivan we need to find Natalia and make this okay again". With that small amount of fragile hope on my back, Katyusha helped me up.

My fracturable skeleton was now being carried by my sister. We trudged slowly through the dense yet shallow waters that seemed to get angrier with every movement. I attempt to rest, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. The air, the fall, who was still left? These thoughts were mangling and distressing me, I shut my eyes and tried to get them out of my head; I tried to sleep.

After perhaps an hour of painful wandering, we finally came across a body. The body of my sister, Natalia. Katyusha completely stopped; she just stood there in distressed shock. I opened my sleepy eyes so I could get the full view of her frozen, still body. Her dress was horribly ripped apart; her once beautiful light blonde hair had been split and mangled. Her ice blue eyes were shut tight. The blue in her clothing was dyed and depressingly lost. Her body, her corpse was lying in a thick pool of crimson blood. Her blood which was still draining carefully into the untrusting ocean underneath, we were almost thrown back in sadness, disgust. Katyusha's shaking was becoming uncontrollable, I could sense the thin tears which were starting to stream down her face. That hope that I had gathered moments ago had been horrifyingly shattered like glass. I slowly dragged my eyelids upwards, away from all the terror. My discombobulated eyes rested on the sight on a golden shore and an emerald forest.


	2. Yellow

**~Elizaveta~**

I dragged the heavy body behind me. My uncovered feet burned on the shining yellow sand. It was mid-day, I could just about tell. The sun hung high in the sky sending its violent rays like laser beams. My pale skin scorched as I stood beneath it, as an unforgiving predator of the skies its prey was me. The sky was azure blue; the sun pressed against it and made the whole atmosphere contrast with itself. There was but a single cloud and even it seemed to be separating like fine fabric.

I don't remember much since I was asleep, dreaming at the time of the crash. I can't remember what I dreamed about either; it was some sort of strange painting of purple, blue and black. Not good, not bad just bizarre. Then I woke up, lying on the ground. My right leg was twisted, searing in pain but thankfully, not broken. It was right next to me…

'It' was a man. A sleeping zombie of a man, almost dead, but not quite. His body was disturbingly cold, as if his entire body had shut down. I could have just put him out of his misery, there and then…but thank god I took a closer look. His skin had been cut horribly, the most noticeable one was down his face; a massive diagonal scratch from the top of his hairline all the way down to his mouth. His clothing, once made of fine fabric, was now cut and torn with distress and resentment. His rich deep brown hair had blended with the blood coming from his head. His eyes, once the colour of lilacs, had become pale ghostly orbs, reflecting despair. The only thing undamaged, were unusually enough his glasses; as they still managed to hold the soft moonlight echoed onto them. I felt his pulse, slow but still beating.

I then made a promise to myself, to save any signs of life held in this man that he so rightly deserved. Now I wander this faint desert, searching for clean water, fresh fruit or both. My bronze hair became scattered with the dusty wind around it. I had left my shoes far back on my vigorous travels; it was far too late to go back for them now. My feet were nearly burnt to the blood anyway; shoes would just make the pain even more unbearable.

I checked the body was still surviving; its repeating pulse was still keeping its rhythm considerably. I wiped some of the dust off my face with my crumbling hands. 'It's only going to be a few more hours' I attempted to assure myself.

It was nearly dusk; the once dazzling sapphire skies had died down to a sweet silvery sound. The stars had just begun to settle in, igniting like little pools of fire in a grey ocean. I trod forward; I could now see life settling in around me. There were trees of bright lime, there leathery leaves hung apologetically. There were thin blades of spiked grass wrapping around my toenails, it felt unusually pleasant. I had seen much fruit: bright violet berries, garnet spheres of liquid, hanging amber circles. It was crushing that couldn't eat once drop of it, after all in such an alien place as this; who knows?

I made my way through what was now thick undergrowth; my once horrifyingly scalded feet had now begun to heal due to the rich moisture in the grass. I heard muttering coming from the distance. The voices were raspy but blended, like many people together as one. I peered through some great leaves; they were soft to the touch. Gathered there were people, so many people, arguing and part of a disrupted white plane.

I squinted my tired eyes, attempting to get a closer look at their faces. First and perhaps the most noticeable of the group was a relatively short man with dirty blond hair. He was wearing a clearly scorched brown jacket and cracked glasses that were fixed to his face. He stood there arguing with a man of equal height in a rich green uniform and soft light blond hair. Over to the right side of the forest clearing, I could see a man with auburn hair; shaking to the very core of his being. Even his eyes were shut tight in anguish. He seemed to hang onto a more controlled looking fellow with confident looking icy blue eyes which seemed to stare ahead. He was being yelled at by a shorter man who bared surprisingly similar appearance to the man holding onto him. His chestnut hair appeared to be drenched in blood; I could just about see his aggressive expression. Just by him stood a moderately tall fellow with platinum hair and almost flaming red eyes. He appeared to be poking, pointing and laughing. Finally, at the very back I caught sight of a figure with blond hair and a small white hat. It was very tightly holding onto something, someone…

I burst through the leaves and bushes, carrying the man's body behind me. I ran hastily to a place where they could all see me; there was finally hope to hold. After catching my breath, I said the first words I had spoken in 8 hours.

"Please… everyone just listen" I yelled, the sweat pouring down my face. A few people turned around to look at me. My breathing was unsteady and abyssal. "We're all here on this island together right?" a few more people turned to look. "We have to face it, our lives have changed forever!" a small discussion rung out from the crowd. "You… mean we won't get rescued?" a short cowardly man spoke. "Look around you, does it look like we are going to be rescued?!" I scoffed. The crowd fell silent, not a whisper broke free. "The plane was split, people have been scattered all around, some dying!"

"Since the break of dawn I have been carrying around the body of this man, making sure that he didn't die". I coughed, my throat trembled with dryness. "Who knows where the others are? They must be searching for sure!" The eyes of the crowd widened with intrigue. "Now, who will aid me, and this man, for you will surely save a life if you do!" Eyes searched around the crowd, "I will do it" the voice seemed to laugh; just in that moment a silhouette stepped forward. It was that man poking fun of people earlier; he was wearing an indigo uniform with a small silvery black cross around his neck. He had glowing red eyes which seemed focused and intense. His metallic hair mixed with the stars of the early night sky. His expression was that of a cocky smirk, I smirked back. I cleared my dusty throat and prepared to speak again.

"From this day on we will need to slowly get used to our lives here, we must adapt" my speech became firm and serious. "Our days might be numbered, now we may fight to see the new day!". Everything was still. "But in truth, aren't the days we fight for truly the brightest?" With that question on my lips, I looked down at the warriors below me.


End file.
